In a battery module for an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a plurality of electric cells each having positive and negative electrode terminals are lined up in a row, and the electric cells are connected in series or in parallel as a result of the electrode terminals of adjacent electric cells being connected to each other by bus bars (connecting members) (see Patent Document 1).
In a bus bar module (wiring module) in Patent Document 1, voltage detection terminals each having a flat plate-shaped bus bar connecting portion and an electric wire attaching portion attached to an electric wire are laid on a bus bar, and detect whether the voltage of the electric cells is kept within a predetermined range on a battery ECU side, due to the electric wires connected to these voltage detection terminals being led to the battery ECU.